Conventional search engines rank search results based on criteria such as the frequency of terms within a website that match the terms included in a received search query. The results are ranked independent of a user's specific location, unless a location-specific term is included in the query. That is, conventional search engines return the same results regardless of the user's search location within a country. For instance, a conventional search engine responding to the query “car wash” may return the uniform resource locator for an article about the history of automated car washes as the highest-ranking result for a user in Seattle, New York, or anywhere in the United States of America. However, a user in Seattle who enters the query “car wash” is most likely interested in finding a car wash in or near Seattle. Similarly, a user in any other location is most likely interested in car wash establishments near that particular location, rather than the article about the history of automated car washes.